


Dribbles Doubled

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry, dribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: "What is a dribble?" you might well ask.  It's a form of poetry, for lack of a better name, which has ten lines: ten words in the first line, nine in the second, and so on down to one word in the last line. (55 words in total)To double it you do the reverse: start with 1 word and end with 10.  (110 words in total)   This strict structure is quite visually pleasing. The mirror image looks like opened wings if you tilt your head to the side (see Chapter 1) or like an hourglass if you centre the stanzas (as I did in Chapter 2).I first ran across the dribble in 2005.  I believe LiveJournal's Ismenin coined the word and set up the rules. I'm not sure it ever caught on (it is surprisingly hard to do while telling a story), but I do love a challenge, and it seemed the next step up from mastering drabbles with their 100 word limitation.  :)





	1. Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> "What is a dribble?" you might well ask. It's a form of poetry, for lack of a better name, which has ten lines: ten words in the first line, nine in the second, and so on down to one word in the last line. (55 words in total)
> 
> To double it you do the reverse: start with 1 word and end with 10. (110 words in total) This strict structure is quite visually pleasing. The mirror image looks like opened wings if you tilt your head to the side (see Chapter 1) or like an hourglass if you centre the stanzas (as I did in Chapter 2).
> 
> I first ran across the dribble in 2005. I believe LiveJournal's Ismenin coined the word and set up the rules. I'm not sure it ever caught on (it is surprisingly hard to do while telling a story), but I do love a challenge, and it seemed the next step up from mastering drabbles with their 100 word limitation. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Frodo mark the passage of time.
> 
> Post quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 20 October 2005
> 
> Rated PG

~*~

  


Seasons come and seasons go and Samwise marks their passing.  
Each Spring a fresh sorrow blossoms in his breast.  
Summer's cruel sun dries the tears he cries.  
Autumn leaves smell of pain and sacrifice.  
Winter's white shrouds his dark despair.  
One day follows another endlessly...  
The Shire soon forgets,  
But Sam remembers:  
Frodo sailed  
West.

East.  
Frodo gazes  
At the horizon  
And thinks of home.  
Time moves so strangely here...  
One quiet season blends into another  
In a seamless flow of interminable days.  
Patiently, he stands beside the sea and waits.  
White blossoms fall thick as snow, fast as tears.  
But Frodo's eyes are dry, his faith in Sam unshaken.


	2. Winter of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Sam thoughts, on a cold winter evening.
> 
> Post quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 16 December 2005
> 
> Rated PG

~*~

  


Snow tumbles to the ground and I count each flake  
As I count the lonely minutes marking my days.  
Winter finds a matching chill in my heart.  
No fire can burn this coldness away,  
It aches deep within my bones.  
No sound disturbs the air  
As my mouth opens.  
A silent scream  
Escapes my  
Soul.

Only  
Snow kisses  
My frozen lips.  
Only the bitter wind  
Wipes tears from my eyes.  
My home is a barren wasteland.  
But here I stay because I promised.  
And here I stand in darkness and despair.  
How many flakes, how many years must I tally?  
I am not 'torn in two'... I am completely shattered.


End file.
